High dragon
} |name = High dragon |affiliation = Dragons |image = Concept-HighDragon.jpg |px = 270px |rank = Elite Boss |location = Mountain Top Dragonbone Wastes Bone Pit Silent Grove Hinterlands Crestwood Western Approach Exalted Plains Emerald Graves Emprise Du Lion Storm Coast Hissing Wastes Altar of Mythal Frostback Basin The Darvaarad |skills = Breath Buffet Fire Spit Grab Massive Attack Roar Slap Sweep |variations = Dragonling Drake Dragon Mature dragon High dragon Great dragon |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Until We Sleep (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition Jaws of Hakkon Trespasser }} High dragons are fully mature adult female dragons, one of the rarest of all dragonkin. At the end of the Blessed Age, many in Thedas believed that all the dragons had vanished until one went on a rampage in the Frostbacks. Divine Faustine II declared the next age to be the Dragon Age.Codex entry: Thedas Calendar The sight of the dragon's rise was thought to be a good omen for Loghain Mac Tir and the rebels, who went on to defeat the Orlesian army at River Dane.Codex entry: Thedas Calendar, Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Behavior High dragons hollow out massive lairs for themselves, for they need the space to house their harem of drakes as well as their eggs and the dragonlings. Living for more than a thousand years, they are seldom seen and spend most of their time sleeping and mating, living off the prey their drakes bring back. High dragons are extremely territorial and will typically attack almost anything that trespasses near its lair. Even creatures as large and powerful as giants (and even other high dragons) must be cautious when a high dragon's lair is nearby. Once every hundred years or so, the high dragon prepares for clutching by emerging from her lair and taking wing. She will fly far and wide, eating hundreds of animals, most often livestock, over the course of a few weeks and leaving smoldering devastation in her wake. During this time entire villages and forests can be reduced to ash, leaving hundreds dead or displaced. She then returns to her lair to lay her eggs and will not appear in the skies again for another century.Codex entry: Dragon Involvement There are two (optional) high dragon encounters in Origins and two in Awakening. Please see the relevant quests for details. Dragon Age: Origins Mountain Top Notably, this could be the dragon which the Dragon Age was named after since the dragon which rampaged in 8:99 Blessed was from the Frostback Mountains. Abilities Loot x2 Secret In addition to the Mountain Top encounter, the Warden can fight another high dragon if they choose to kill Flemeth in the quest for her grimoire. She will shapeshift into a high dragon, which must be killed. The attack can be avoided using certain dialog options. If you do so, you will be able to fight Flemeth at a later date. }} Dragon Age: Awakening Dragon Age II *In the Legacy DLC, the final form of the secret boss Malvernis is a spectral High Dragon. }} Dragon Age: Inquisition There are ten fixed place high dragons in Dragon Age: Inquisition plus an eleventh in Jaws of Hakkon. For all eleven of these dragons, they have greater resistance to their breath element and this also determines their vulnerability: Fire breathers are vulnerable to cold, cold breathers to fire, and electricity breathers to spirit. See also Breeding Grounds and Dragon Hunter for related quests. Other Dragon Age: Inquisition Appearances Other Dragon Age Appearances Trivia * The Archdemons take the form of corrupted high dragons. * The Cult of Andraste at Haven believed the high dragon located at the Mountain Top area is Andraste. * To become a true Reaver a ritual must be done using dragon blood, although, wyvern blood may be used to unlock the Reaver powers, as possibly done with the Warden. Gallery DAI Dragon Attacking.jpg|High dragon ambushing Varric & Cassandra Dragons 2.jpg|High dragon in Dragon Age: Origins HighDragonDAII.png|High dragon in Dragon Age II DAIHighDragon.jpg|High dragon in Dragon Age: Inquisition highdragondots.png|High dragon in Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker HighDragonHoDA.png|Tier progression of a High Dragon in Heroes of Dragon Age References de:Hoher Drache Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne creatures Category:Dragon Age: The Calling creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition creatures